<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jokinen Experience (one-shot compilation) by Bedeku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036792">The Jokinen Experience (one-shot compilation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku'>Bedeku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While I work on re-writing my Undertale fanfic (which I originally only had in Spanish), I'd like to be releasing short one-shots about events occuring to Sakari and people close to them.</p><p>Note: these won't be in chronological order, although all of these events take place before the fic. I'll be posting them as I write them. 😗</p><p> </p><p>All of the characters who will appear here were created by me (unless stated otherwise).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. College</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(PoV: Sakari)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't believe it. I was going to go to the Bell Academy! My parents had done so much to ensure I'd be able to go to my favorite college. That's where I would start doing art in a more professional ambit.</p><p>Mom was the one who <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">accompanied me there, and while she was talking to the principal, I decided to go take a walk around and learn the perimeter. After all, it'd be quite embarrassing if I got lost during my first days there...</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"> <span class="">It was the start of June and morning, so the classes still hadn't ended that day. At some point, recess started and the area I was in started to get filled with students. At that, I tried to escape somewhere else, but not before bumping into someone.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">“Hey! Can't you see where you're going?!”</span> </span>
</p><p>I tensed up a little at the direct reaction from the other person: a blonde girl with honey-colored eyes, and wearing a neat, cute outfit.</p><p>“Uh, s-sorry...!” I immediately replied. “I-I didn't mean to–...”</p><p>“Hmph!” The girl placed her hands on her hips, and I noticed she was watching me more attentively. “... You're not a student here, are you? You look like you'd be on my class, but I've never seen you before.”</p><p>I kind of flinched at that. “A-ah...! W-well, that's b-because I–...”</p><p>“Hold it.” Cutting me off again, she leaned closer for a few seconds, eyes narrowed. After going back to her previous position, she let out a short chuckle. “Are you Jokinen?”</p><p>I blinked a couple of times. “Uuuhhh... Y-yeah...? S-Sakari Jokinen...”</p><p>The girl easily showed slight airs of satisfaction. “Of course! My dad informed me you'd be getting registered at the Academy today. How daring, eh?”</p><p>“E-excuse me...?”</p><p>“I'm Emily Northrop.” She brought a hand to her chest. “My dad's the founder of the Bell Academy, <em>and</em> your dad's boss, on top of that.”</p><p>I thought I understood what she was trying to communicate to me. Either way, I couldn't say I liked her attitude. “O-okay...? So?”</p><p>“Nothing. Just trying to inform you.”</p><p>She sounded calm, but her insinuations made me a bit uneasy...</p><p>“Em!” Another girl spoke, approaching her as she did. I only got to observe she had red hair and wore glasses, and also seemed to be our age. “I got our spot sorted. Rebecca and Alysha are waiting for us.”</p><p>“Thank you, Claudia, I'll be there in a bit.” Emily nodded at her, watching her leave, before briefly returning her attention to me. “I suppose I'll see you in a few months... Sakari Jokinen. We'll see if you'll manage to keep up with me.”</p><p>After that little cheeky comment, she turned around and left the same direction as her friend.</p><p>That wasn't... the first impression I was hoping to get with the people there. It could have been worse though, I guess...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(PoV: Ian)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lydia and I are inseperable. Everyone knows that! Not even me repeating a year caused us to distance ourselves. In fact, I had to admit it could have been better for us not to be in the same class. If she didn't repeat it with me, that was because she's much more hard-working than I am. I would hate to inconvenience her.</p><p>Despite all the schoolwork, we always found the  time to hang out after class. Even when young, we were pretty adventureous. We could go out in the evening to enjoy our time as the kids we still were, just the two of us.</p><p>During our second middle-school year, at recess, I began to notice a girl who'd stay away from others and sit somewhere to draw on a notebook. It wasn't <em>especially</em> noticeable, we'd simply see her and leave her be. It was obvious she prefered being alone, and Lydia would suggest not to disturb her anyway, especially when she seemed so focused on her drawings.</p><p>Whatever. We didn't know anything about her. Lydia was right, it was best not to bother her.</p><p>We both had a slip-up that year, and as I mentioned, I ended up repeating that course. I was nagged big time, haha. I was just glad Lydia could recover from the slip-up and go to third year.</p><p>Now I was sharing class with that girl. I finally learned her name: Yolanda. She was just as I imagined, very quiet, only talking when it was really required. I noticed her glancing towards me every now and then. Maybe she recognized me? They were brief glances. I just ignored it.</p><p>This year, just like the previous one, the girl would set herself aside during recess. I would reunite with Lydia. Now our conversations were mostly about how we were doing in our classes. It was fine. I appreaciated my time with her.</p><p>After a month or so, my class got our first group project. No one wanted to be with Yolanda. Her lack of social skill must have taken its toll on her. Not that I'd know that the same way the others did, who would have known her for longer.</p><p>She looked nervous. I imagined why: our teacher would simply assign her a partner. I sighed, before standing up from my desk and heading towards her, having to walk past some classmates.</p><p>“Sup.” I stood next to her, hands on my jeans' pockets.</p><p>Yolanda gazed up, seemingly surprised at how someone was directly talking to her. Based on what I had seen, that wasn't shocking.</p><p>“H... Hi?” Her voice was soft.</p><p>Oh man, this wasn't gonna be easy.</p><p>“Uh... Yeah, hi.” I looked around, and then back at her. “You, uh, don't have a partner yet, do you?”</p><p>She blinked a couple times, staring at me with timid eyes. Heh, how cute.</p><p>“I-I, uh... N-no. I don't.”</p><p>I clicked my tongue, bringing a hand to the back of my neck as I acted, admittedly, somewhat dramatic. “Huh, what a coincidence! It turns out I don't have one either.”</p><p>There was a brief silence.</p><p>“... Oh.” was all she replied with.</p><p>As I suspected, she wouldn't cooperate.</p><p>I placed my hand on her desk, leaning against it, careful not to move or touch anything on it. “I'll get to the point. Wanna be partners?”</p><p>“E-eh?” She flinched at that. She looked more uneasy all of a sudden. “Ah, w-well, I... uh...”</p><p>I let out another sigh. “Listen, at this rate they'll end up putting us together, anyway. Isn't it better to make this our choice, instead of the teacher's?”</p><p>She paused. She glanced down for a couple seconds, I'm guessing thinking about what I had said.</p><p>“Well...” She looked back at me, giving a small nod. “S-sure. Yeah...”</p><p>I stood straight, content with the results. “Great!” And without giving her any time to change her mind, I went to tell the teach about writing us down as partners for the project. I thought I heard some muttering coming from some classmates. I didn't listen though.</p><p>Due to this, Yolanda and I began to see each other after class, going to the public library to work. Lydia would be busy with her own homework, so I didn't feel that bad for not hanging out with her.</p><p>One day, Lydia and I finally approached Yolanda during recess. As always, she had her head buried on her notebook, drawing.</p><p>“Yo, Yolanda.” I greeted as we walked closer.</p><p>She glanced up. “Oh, h-hi Ian.” Her gaze soon landed on Lydia, whom, if I recalled, she hadn't seen up-close until now.</p><p>“It's great to finally meet you, Yolanda! My name's Lydia.”</p><p>She held her hand out. Yolanda responded with a timid handshake.</p><p>“Ah... N-nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Ian has told be a bit about you. I hope that's okay.”</p><p>The youngest looked at me in surprise. I smirked a bit with a shrug.</p><p>“Say.” Lydia spoke again. “Mind if we keep you company?”</p><p>I'd say it was a miracle how Yolanda ended up opening up to us. Apparently she never learned to socialize since she moved here when she was little, and even when changing schools to start middle school, she didn't know how to interact with other people, which caused others to reject her.</p><p>Anyway, we became closer, and before we knew, she had become the third member of our tiny friend group. I dare say both Lydia and I influenced her, in a good way. Okay, yeah, she was still shy with people, but not at such an extreme level!</p><p>And with her, our friendship bonds became even stronger.</p><p>... God, that sounded so corny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>